


Sweet Dreams

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Attempted Murder, Hurt/Comfort, Its All A Dream, M/M, an idea i had after watching 3x19, dream fic, i really wish they had kissed on that alleyway, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: It's a dream inside a dream inside a dream inside a dream inside a dream inside a dream inside a dream inside a dream inside a dream...E. Nygma's head as never been the same.





	Sweet Dreams

Their weapons dropped to the ground in sink, just like they had promised. They had their eyes glued on one another, steps getting them closer to each other at the same time, leaving them with a little less of a meter in between. The Riddler was smiling, in that crazy way of his, while Penguin stared at him with the rage of a thousand suns, like he was ready to jump on the man's neck at any second.

But they had a deal, and it should be respected.

"We still have five hours left" Riddler said, between breaths, and Penguin gave him a bitter smirk, nodding slowly. "How do you expect to win? Barbara Kean rules the underworld. We have the gangs... and you have... yourself."

The smile on Penguin's face turned genuine, and a glint in his eyes sparked to life.

"I have an army of Huge Strange's monsters at my command" he said, proudly, and Riddler's laugh turned into a straight line on his face. "But even if I was alone, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"I supposed we will see" Riddler replied, another smile curling on his face, tame and curious this time. Penguin's eyes held the resolve of a lifetime, seeming more determined than ever.

"I suppose so" Penguin agreed, both sustaining their glances over each other. There were so many unspoken words between them, so much to say and do and so little time.

It was time to turn around and move on, alone. Back to their old selves. Back to their old ways. And now with a new feud in mind: killing each other. Surely it would be easier than sustaining whatever friendship they were able to harvest in the last three years they knew each other. Being enemies was so much easier than being friends.

Oswald was the first to step away, almost in a sense of showing he was way past Edward Nygma. The Riddler stayed still, watching Penguin turn around, slowly, to walk away from him, into the arms of the monster group he had made up.

_"You're letting him go away after all you went through?"_

Edward felt a tingle up his spine and turned his face to the side, seeing the wet, dripping Penguin walk closer from behind a trash can. He made his way closer to the Riddler, stopping next to him and looking over at the real version of him as he limped through the empty alleyway.

 _"The guilt is eating him inside Oz, don't be so bad"_ another voice, feminine this time, came from the Riddler's right, and he turned to see Kristin coming closer, neck bruised and skin turned blue, all the parts he had cut her into stitched back.

 _"I think he just needs a little push"_ a third, also feminine voice came from behind, but before he could turn around, a force unknown to him pushed him forward, making him fall to his knees on the alleyway.

 _"He is the only one left"_ the three of them whispered, leaning over Ed, suffocating him by the lack of space, covering him, blood and river water dripping over him.

He wasn't taking his pills, this couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening, why they were still there?! Why?! WHY?!

"Edward, wake up!"

He gasped as if he had just been under water for a minute, sitting up and desperately looking for his glasses in the dark room he was in. Quickly, a hand held his own and his glasses were placed on his face, all while he continued to tremble and breathe hard. When he finally got a hold of his surroundings, he saw Penguin sitting right in front of him, holding his hands and frowning.

"Ed, what the hell were you dreaming about?" he asked, worriedly, lifting one of his hands and placing it on the size of Edward's head, checking his temperature and then cupping his cheek. "You were screaming for ten minutes straight."

"I-I-I was? I was, I was... I'm sorry, I-I haven't... I-I..." he tried, his mind extremely fuzzy, but Oswald simply held his face with both hands and made their eyes meet, a calming smile on his face.

"Hey, it's fine" he said softly, before he furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you want to talk about it? It's five in the morning, you don't have to wake up yet, if you want to go to sleep again."

"I-I... you... you are dressed" Edward mumbled, looking at Oswald and seeing him with a new purple suit. Oswald looked down at himself, letting his hands down and chuckled.

"Well yes, I have many arrangements to do before our escape becomes reality" he said, ever so calmly, and pulled his suit together with a grin. "This one is new, what do you think?"

"Very... purple" Ed mumbled, breathing calmer now and leaning against the headboard of the bed. "Suits you. Purple is a good color."

"Not as extravagant as your neon green but I think serves me well enough" Oswald said, smiling at Ed with that playful spark in his eyes, and Edward sighed softly, giving him a smile back. "Do you need anything? Food? Sleeping medicine? Drugs?"

"No, not by a longshot" Edward chuckled, looking down at his hands and sighing softly. "I'm staying away from drugs as much as I can, I... I don't want to see their effect in my already crazy mind."

"Oh come on Ed, you're not crazy" Oswald said, smiling and tapping his shoulder ever so lightly. "You're just... eccentric that’s all. But now, I got to go. I will be back for lunch but you don't have to wait for me."

Oswald stood up, ready to go, but before he could move Ed reached out for him, holding his sleeve and looking down at the bed. They stayed silent, with Penguin probably thinking Ed wanted to say or ask something to him before he left.

"That night, after we escaped the court of owls... I really wanted to kiss you" Edward whispered, his voice trembling out of shame for admitting all of that out loud. "You looked... incredible with all that blood on your face. With that hatred in your eyes. It really sparked something in me."

After a few seconds of silence, Penguin sighed, and Ed looked back at him, seeing the disappointment on his face, feeling like a knife had been stuck to his heart.

"I loved you Ed. And you betrayed me in every single way possible" he said, and then moved his arm away from Ed's hand. "I wouldn't have kissed you then. I won't kiss you now. You lost your chance, Nygma. And now that our submarine is done, I can finish you and get away from Gotham alone."

"Wait... what?" Ed asked, confused, eyes widening as he looked up, and Penguin smirked widely, taking a knife from behind him and grinning.

"Goodbye, Riddler!"

It came down to his chest once and Edward gasped, opening his eyes again to yet another dark room.

Another dream.

A dream inside a dream.

Had someone drugged him without noticing?

This time, he tried to do what people always said worked. He looked for a clock, trying to check the time. Didn't people say you couldn't check the time if you were in a dream?

He turned to the side, trying to find a clock, but found himself on the side of a king sized bed. Next to him laid a body, covered by the sheets, the moon shining through the window.

Slowly, he reached out, holding the sheets gently with his hand and pulling it down, afraid of what he might find. As he did, his heart skipped and his anxiety settled, hand letting go from the silk cloth and letting it fall gently over the pale white skin. The body in front of him shivered because of the lack of warmth on its upper part, but Ed ignored it, moving closer and gently sliding his hand over the pale white, moon-kissed skin, checking all the faded scars and abuse marks that still lingered between the beautiful brown freckles.

"Is this a dream?" he whispered, his voice trembling as he moved even closer, laying his head against the pillow and gently brushing his nose against the dark hair, smelling its nice, eccentric smell. His arm moved beyond their arm to their waist, in a half hug that allowed Ed to come closer, and they shivered again, grumbling quietly to themselves.

"Is that a riddle?" Oswald whispered against his pillow, voice slurred with sleep, and Ed felt a weight in his heart dissipating in the air. He moved even closer, nuzzling his way to Oswald's neck, making him complain quietly as his fingers intertwined with Edward's over his stomach. "Ed... sleep... please..."

"Sorry, I just had the worst nightmare, I want to make sure this is real" he whispered against Oswald's ear, gently kissing the shell, and Oswald sighed softly, both from contentment and probably from annoyance.

"Pinch yourself... you will know."

"If you don't leave or try to kill me by the end of this, then I'll be sure it isn't a nightmare" Ed said, making a trail of soft kisses up and down Oswald's neck, making him sigh once more.

"This is very close of becoming a nightmare, Edward, let me sleep" he huffed, pressing back against him and nuzzling on the pillow. Ed chuckled and nodded, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the back of Oswald's head.

"Goodnight Oz."

"Goodnight, Riddler."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
